


Made for This

by thinlizzy2



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Past Curzon Dax/Benjamin Sisko, Past Curzon Dax/Benjamin Sisko/Jennifer Sisko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: When Sisko tells Dax that he hasn't had sex since Jennifer died, she happily offers to help him over that hurdle.  And Trill biology makes sexual healing especially fun.Filthy smut with a touch of plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



"This may have to be the last one", Benjamin warned her, pouring them each another measure. "I do have to work in the morning, after all." 

Jadzia laughed and settled back in her chair. "That never used to stop you in the past." 

Her old friend chuckled as he handed her the glass of icy blue wine. "I'm not in my twenties anymore, remember? I can't drink and fight and fuck all night and still function the next day." 

She arched an eyebrow. "And with all those options, you choose functioning?" 

She marveled internally at how easy this still was. Her and Benjamin, laughing and talking about old times. It was possible that the captain didn't know it, but after several lifetimes the Dax symbiote had learned that there were no promises transferring friendships from host to host. Sometimes non-joined people were able to maintain old bonds despite the changes; other times relationships that had once seemed so important simply fizzled away. But here they were, Benjamin Sisko and Jadzia Dax, and it was as effortless as ever. And that was beautiful to her.

Even if a part of her still wanted more.

"I'm the captain, old man." Benjamin drew her back into the moment. "Some sacrifices are necessary, no matter how tragic. Still, on occasion one needs to bend the rules." He lifted his glass to her. "One more time?" 

She clinked her drink against his. "To Curzon." 

He drank deeply. "To Curzon", he agreed. "A hell of a friend, a hell of a diplomat, a hell of a lay." 

Jadzia almost choked on her laughter. "Are we finally talking about that?" It might be a relief if they were. Out of respect for Benjamin's grief, they had silently agreed to ignore the fact that their previous friendship had come with certain benefits. It made sense, but both Jadzia and Dax had a taste for the forbidden, and not being able to talk about their past liaisons had made them replay themselves much more vividly in her mind lately. 

Benjamin shrugged. "Well, it is his birthday, after all." 

"One hundred years." Jadzia closed her eyes and let the pleasant and gentle warmth of the booze spread through her. "You know if he'd lived, he would have been painting the promenade red for this. No quiet little celebration for him. It would have been Telagian Whiskey, unlimited credit at Quark's and a full rotation of Dabo girls going in and out of the holosuite for the two of you all night." It was a good image. Curzon had always enjoyed watching Benjamin fuck – the muscles of his back bunching as his thrust his cock in and out of an ass or a cunt or a mouth, the beads of sweat that rolled down his spine, the way he bared his teeth when he came. She inhaled sharply and took another drink. 

"Just for him." Benjamin sighed. "Like I said – the captain. I need to act a certain way in public." 

She opened her eyes and regarded him over the rim of her glass. "How about in private?" 

The change in the mood was palpable. "Not since Jennifer." 

Jadzia winced, wishing she had left well enough alone. She had never met Jennifer Sisko herself, but Curzon had adored the woman and Dax remembered her well. She had been smart as a whip, a truly gifted scientist in addition to being a genuinely devoted wife and mother. And a sensual and inventive lover on those occasions when she and Benjamin would invite Curzon to share their bed. The memories rushed back, unbidden: Jennifer's gorgeous breasts, Benjamin's hard muscular thighs. The three of them lying intertwined in a post-coital tangle of sheets, sharing one of the cigarettes that Benjamin had long since given up and Jadzia had never tried. She nearly gasped as she felt a rush of heat between her legs; her body was reacting to memories of experiences it had never had. She crossed her legs, trying to hide the swelling in her primary clitoris, but that only made her thighs rub against two of her sub-clits. She bit back a moan. 

Benjamin didn't seem to notice. He was still talking. "Don't get me wrong, sometimes I'm tempted. There's that new waitress down at the Klingon restaurant. You know the one I mean; she wears that metal bustier with the cutouts at the bottom of her breasts?" He ran a finger along the rim of his glass and Jadzia couldn't help imagining that same thick finger teasing the entrance to her pussy. "Do you remember what Curzon always used to say about Klingon girls?" 

"Of course." Although, in that particular moment, Jadzia couldn't even think about the particular temptations of warrior women. She was far too mesmerized by the way Benjamin's lips curled up at the thought of what Curzon had told him. 

She wondered if he was dong this on purpose. It had been a long time since he'd talked about sex with Dax, and Jadzia hadn't been the Dax involved. Why was he suddenly being so candid?

"And then there's that new science officer", Benjamin went on. "Melkin. The ass on him, huh? Say what you want about these Starfleet uniforms. They don't hide much." 

Was that a hint? She was pretty good at concealing her engorged pri-clit, but it occurred to her that her nipples were so hard that they must be visibly pebbling against her tunic. She tried crossing her arms, but the sudden pressure against her swollen peaks sent a shiver of sensation all through her chest and down her spine. 

This time, she couldn't hold back the groan. 

Benjamin glanced at her. "Too much to drink?" 

She shook her head mutely, and, despite his earlier promises, he stood up to refill their drinks. 

She tried to compose herself during the clinking of the ice behind her. Benjamin continued talking, blithely unaware of her predicament. 

"Sometimes I think that what I really need to just go ahead and dive in. With someone I can trust, who knows my past and doesn’t care. Someone who understands the human body and likes it, likes sex, all of it. Someone who'll help me turn the page, or 'grab the day' as Curzon used to say." 

He handed her the refilled glass and she took a grateful sip of the cold liquid as he settled back into his chair. 

"Tell me the truth, old man." There was a new note in Benjamin's voice that made her focus. Their eyes met, and locked. "Have you really not had too much?" 

It would have been a pleasure to blame her agitated state on the alcohol, but the Bajoran springwine was a mild drink and he'd cooked them both a full meal. If her head was swimming, it wasn't because of the drink. "No, I'm fine." 

"Fully in control?" He leaned forward as he waited for her nod and she could feel the heat coming off his body. "Good. That's good. Because now I can admit that I had an ulterior motive for suggesting this little celebration."

Jadzia drew a deep breath, certain that she must be misunderstanding. "You didn't care about Curzon's birthday. Shame on you, Benjamin. He'd have been heartbroken."

"I care." Benjamin promised. "I care very much. I miss Curzon every day. More and more these days, because of all the friends I've ever had, I think that he might have been the only one who could have helped me get passed a... I don't know. A _hurdle_ , maybe, that it's time to overcome." He looked into her eyes. "I'm lonely, old man. I get lonelier every day. And I'm... frustrated." He stoppped speaking and snorted, then corrected himself. "I'm horny, really. Horny as hell and I don't want to lay all of that at the feet of a stranger. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jadzia drained the rest of her drink in one gulp. "I think it's safe to say I understand you perfectly." 

He gave her one of those smiles that she suspected would always make her want him, not matter what body she may be in. "How about it then?" 

This was one of the moments where there was a definite division between host and symbiote. Jadzia's instincts were to be nervous, to worry about commitment and changes, to request more time to think. While Dax simply wanted to lunge forward, press their mouths together and get Benjamin naked as quickly as possible. In this case, it was Dax's will that won out and even Jadzia would have agreed that it was most definitely better that way. 

Their mouths fit together differently than they used to, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt exciting, like a new twist on an old favorite, and by the way Benjamin's hands were tightening around her waist she could tell he felt the same way. She nibbled playfully at his lips, little bites in exchange for the squeezes he was giving her, and he responded by sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She gasped at the familiar taste that she'd missed so much and ground their bodies together. 

He laughed against her lips and slid a hand between their groins, palming her primary clit through her uniform. "What's this?" He whispered, grinning as she moaned and thrust against his hand. "Curzon never mentioned that Trill women come with such a fun bonus. Was he holding out on me?" 

She scraped at his neck with her teeth and was thrilled when he responded with a growl. "Let's get into the bedroom", she grinned. "And I'll show you everything you've been missing out on." 

They shed their clothes on the way there and she lay down on the bed, spreading her legs so he could see everything she had there. He knelt on the floor between her knees and smiled like he'd found buried treasure. "Amazing." He gave her primary clit a long, slow lick, drawing a high pitched cries from her throat. He massaged it with his thumb while he used two fingers to spread her labia, then laughed out loud when he saw the clusters of secondary clits within. He explored with both hands, testing their different sensitivities. "And I thought Curzon was lucky when he told me about having all those prostates. Is this why the symbiotes chose your race to evolve with? They were sure to have great sex no matter who they ended up in?" 

Jadzia writhed on the bed, twisting around to get more pressure from his palm. Hit by sudden inspiration, she wrapped her legs around his back, drawing him closer. "There's more inside." 

Always the explorer, Benjamin pushed two fingers into her pussy, seeking out her inner clits. Jadzia wailed as he found them, bucking her hips off the bed and whimpering as he withdrew. She lifted her head to glare at him. "Benjamin, you fucking tease." 

He laughed out loud. "Just don't want to rush things. We're going to have _fun_ tonight." He returned his attention to her primary clit, brushing his fingertips along the length of it. "How big and hard, exactly, does this get?" 

She understood what he was asking, and yes she would have loved to bend him over and take him from behind one more time. But that simply wasn't possible with her current biology. "Not quite enough. It does love to be kissed though." 

She could hear the hunger in his voice. "I'd hate to disappoint it." And then his mouth was on her and she could do nothing but scream. 

Fuck, she'd missed this! Benjamin's cock-sucking lips, the lips that Curzon had crossed galaxies for more than once, felt just as good around Jadzia's primary clit. She had almost forgotten that thing he did with his tongue, that little curl around the tip that made her grab at the back of his head and choke out his name even as he slid his fingers back inside her in order to give her the full range of pleasure possible. He sucked her down to the very root, something he had never quite managed with Curzon, and she relished it now, rubbing frantically against his face, trying to get every last bit of possible sensation. The tension pooled in her groin as her muscles clenched and her toes curled. He was just so _good_ at this, and to make it even better it was _Benjamin_ , the bedmate she had been starting to think she would never have again, the friend she had always loved. She couldn't help calling out his name over again over again – _Benjamin, Benjamin_ \- until he moaned in response. The vibrations traveled down her spine and back again, the wave intensifying as it moved and then she was coming hard, screaming and nearly sobbing as he continued to suck on her and the fireworks exploded behind her eyes. 

She sank back on the pillows, sweating and shaking as Benjamin climbed onto the bed and flopped down beside her. "I'd forgotten how talented you are at that", she confessed, her breath coming in weak pants. "We can't let that happen again." 

Benjamin kissed her shoulder. "I'll be happy to give you a reminder whenever you need one." He slid a hand down her belly and fondled her slick pri-clit. "Still hard?" 

She laughed. "Still turned on. One of the good things about a female body, I can always go again." 

"Glad to hear it." He tweaked her nipple hard and she yelped. "Because I don't know if you remembered, but I think you're meant to be healing my wounded libido, remember." 

She gave him a mock frown. "Hey, it's _my_ kind-of birthday, remember?" 

"Are you complaining about your present then?", Benjamin asked. 

"I am." He smiled, waiting for the punchline. "I only got half." She rolled him onto his bad, straddling his hips. "Now I'm going to have to take the rest for myself." 

And with that she lifted her hips and sank down onto his cock, both of them sighing with pleasure as he slid deep into her wanting cunt. 

He began making shallow little thrusts, starting slow, but she held his hips down with her own and pressed her hands against his shoulders to keep him prone on the bed. "Shhh. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." 

She swiveled her hips, twisting around to stimulate all of her inner clits. Primed and ready, they responded quickly, swelling and extending to stroke and massage Benjamin's cock. He gasped as he realized what was happening. "Are you-?" 

"It's an involuntary reaction." Jadzia closed her eyes; the sensations of a hard cock rubbing against so many of her rippling inner clits at once was driving her crazy with pleasure. "Because you just feel so good in there." Her inner clits were at their full lengths now, tendrils wrapping and unwrapping themselves around Benjamin inside of her. 

"Can I move?" There was a desperate tone to his voice now. "Will it hurt you? I- I need to move." 

"It's okay." She leaned down, kissing him deeply. "Do whatever you want with me." 

She had known it wouldn't last long; after all it had been years for him. But she was surprised by the intensity; his thrusts were erratic and frantic and yet they hit every part of her that was longing for stimulation. Her inner clits worked at him wildly, her body loving everything he was doing. She kept her eyes shut as she rode him frantically, pistoning her knees to match the pace he was setting. It felt like his hands were everywhere, clutching at her ass, squeezing her breasts, stroking her engorged pri-clit as it pulsated, setting off its second climax. And as she came then suddenly she was on her back as he flipped her over, taking full control and slamming himself into her a few final times before her internal clits began their own orgasms. She hollered as it all came to a peak, her clits wrapping tight around his cock and squeezing hard so that he bellowed and came deep inside her. His cock jerked inside her as it spent itself and she had forgotten how wonderfully warm human semen felt inside a Trill body. 

He rolled off of her and pulled her onto the pillow. Jadzia curled up against him, glad for his arms around her as evidence that he hadn't instantly regretted the tryst, thrilled by the intensity of he kiss he pressed on her. She looked up into his face. "Are you all right?" 

Benjamin laughed out loud. "I haven't been this good in a long time." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran his finger tips up and down her spine. "You're a good friend, old man. A good friend, and a great, great fuck." 

She meant to tell him that he felt exactly the same way about him. but when she opened her mouth something else entirely came out. "I could be more." The word were spoken before she even knew she was thinking them. She felt her cheeks burning, but didn't want to turn away. It was important to see his face. "I could be more than your friend, Benjamin." 

There was a long moment in which she had no idea what he was thinking. The rarity of that alone was terrifying. Then he reached up, stroking her cheek. "I think maybe you already are. Maybe you always have been." She blinked, suddenly speechless as tugged her back down on top of him. "I need to get my head together. But stay tonight? We can talk in the morning" 

She nodded against his chest, pulling the blankets up around them. "Happy kind of birthday to me, huh?" 

She closed her eyes without waiting for his response. It really was one of the most amazing things, she thought in the moments before falling asleep, that after so many years, there were still so many ways to be wonderfully surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for reeby10 who requested past Curzon/Sisko and Jadzia showing Benjamin just how different Trill and human anatomies are.
> 
> Happy Smut Swap 2017, reeby10! I hope you like your gift!


End file.
